


165: “You know I’m gonna win, right?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [165]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Bets, Comic Con Convention, Comic-Con, Fluff, Football, Humor, M/M, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	165: “You know I’m gonna win, right?”

**165: “You know I’m gonna win, right?”**

* * *

“You know I’m gonna win, right?” Dash called out staring down his small boyfriend. He was decked in his full football gear with his famous smirk because his little swore that he would be able to get a touchdown against him, star quarterback of the school.   


“Remember our bet!?” Danny called out.   


Dash rolled his eyes nodding his head. They had a bet that if Danny somehow magically got past him and scored a touchdown he would spend the next two months Tucker carry his electronics and accompanying comic-con convention in whatever costume Tucker picks for them. However if Dash was able to stop Danny. His little brother had to tutor Kwan in History and wear Dash’s jersey for the next two months.    


“Ready?”   


“Are you ready babe?”   


Danny smiled, “Hunt. Hunt. Hike!”   


Dash immediately dropping down ready to lung with only half of his body weight and power (because regardless of what Danny said he could not handle his full body weight) to stop Danny. Only for Danny to disappear before his eyes. Dash froze closing his eyes before reopening looking at the exact spot his boyfriend was running from only to come up blank.   


“Touchdown!”    


Dash almost gave himself whiplash at how quickly he turned around to find Danny standing at the end of the field his foot placed on the football directly in the center of the endzone. “Looks like I won the bet. I mean this year I think he’s leaning towards Star Wars or maybe even Mad Max but who knows.”   


“How did you-”   


“You said if I could get past you. You never said how I could get past you.”   


“Fenton!”


End file.
